Echthroi
Echthroi was the leader of the Prophets of the Soulless, serving as the secondary once primary antagonist of the "Age of the Soulless" saga of the Roach Chronicles. He, along with his men, planned to fulfill the prophecy of the Dark Soldier by resurrecting both Roach and Xarcoh as the Dark Soldier with the use of the darkness within the Dark Realm. To enact this plan, Echthroi and the rest of the Prophets oversaw the adventures of both Xarcoh and SEAL Team Five following the initial destruction of the Soulless, acquiring several items throughout them that would enable them to complete the ritual to resurrect the Dark Soldier, such as the Soul Jar. History Age of the Soulless After the Cube of Darkness was created and sent to the Dark Realm, Echthroi and his men began to execute their plan, firstly procuring the Book of Rituals from the Library of Divination and later recovering the Cube of Darkness from SEAL Team Five after they escaped with it. Upon capturing Alex "Rook" Miller, the Prophets utilized his cursed blood after his interaction with the Cube of Darkness to open a gateway to Limbo, where the resurrection site would be at. Despite having a huge lead, SEAL Team Five, along with Rook's Soulless, would confront Echthroi and the Prophets at the Temple of Resurrection. While his men fought off SEAL Team Five, Echthroi proceeded with the ritual after opening a rift to the Dark Realm and freeing the imprisoned souls of Roach and Xarcoh from the Soul Jar. While his men and SEAL Team Five were incapacitated due to the ritual turning them into Soulless, Echthroi fought against Axel Miller, who was already a Soulless. In their struggle, Axel was able to stop the Dark Soldier from crossing the Ethereal Divide from the Dark Realm, halting the resurrection process and trapping the Dark Soldier. Determined to ensure the Dark Soldier's arrival, Echthroi volunteered to sacrifice himself in order to allow the Dark Soldier to have enough strength to finish crossing the divide. The Dark Soldier soon encased Echthroi in a beam of darkness, transforming him into pure dark essence, to which the Dark Soldier absorbed, thus allowing the ritual to be completed and allowing the Dark Soldier to arrive. ''Call of Duty: Nexus Arena Echthroi appears in ''Call of Duty: Nexus Arena as a Leader/Support Character. He has six Abilities, one Unique and Leader Trait. He was also reworked in the Prophets of the Soulless Update and synergies with Prophets of the Soulless Characters. In the game, he is the second Character to have six Abilities, the first being The Angel. He is categorized into the following: Antagonists, Leader, Support, Roach Chronicles, Soulless and Prophets of the Soulless. His six Abilities include: *'Dark Rage' (Basic) Echthroi deals Physical damage to target enemy, with a 15% chance to Stun them for 2 turns. This attack also has a chance to call in a Prophet ally to assist, dealing 30% less damage. *'Ceaseless Craving' (Special) Echthroi deals Special damage to target enemy and Dispels all Buffs on them. In addition, for every Buff dispelled this way, all Prophet allies have their Abilities damage increased. *'Torment' (Special) Echthroi deals Physical damage to all enemies, dispels all Buffs on them. He also inflicts Pain on all enemies for 3 turns. This attack can't be Evaded. Pain: This unit takes bonus damage from Echthroi. *'Break Will' (Special) Echthroi deals Physical damage and inflicts Pain on target enemy for 2 turns. If target enemy already has Pain, this attack deals 50% more damage and Echthroi recovers 35% Protection. *'Draining Force' (Special) Echthroi deals Special damage to all enemies with a 50% chance to increase their cooldowns by 1. For each cooldown increased this way, it also reduces the cooldown of Annihilate by 1. *'Annihilate' (Special) Echthroi uses the Harbinger to instantly defeat a target enemy. Echthroi gains Max Health equal to the target's Max Health. The defeated enemy cannot be Resurrected by Healers. This ability can't be Evaded and starts on cooldown (10). Category:Universal Convergence Category:Age of the Soulless Category:Boss Rush